Love Me for Me
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Stevie is the type of girl who never had a good Valentine s day. They would only use her. But, will Zander challenge that?


_Hi,__** I'm not dead, (thank goodness.) Just a short Zevie Valentine's day story. Enjoy, and reveiw!**_

_**Stevie pov**_

Valentine's day. The time were it's a compation on who gets who the best gift. Me, on the other hand don't need a necklace or bracelet to show that they love me. Which is why I'm walking away from a surprise looking Justin Cole who happens to have a 'be mine' bracelet that just also happens to be 'waiting for me.' Yeah, like I didn't know him and Molly had a fight and he`s trying to make her jealous. I was waiting on the perfect guy to actually had this day to show me their love planned out.

The sound of screaming fan girls pierced through my ears. But, not only are these fan girls, but, Zander's ape girls. Or whatever he called them. They seemed to be shouting over who gave him the best gift, which made me rolled my eyes. I walked up to a Zander with, looks like a thousands of gifts in his arm. From stuffed monkeys to cards with kisses on them. I stiffened my laugh as some girls threw themselves at him, saying they were his gift. After a good time watching how this was going to lay out, I figured I should help.

"Zander-poo, you promised we'll go to the park for Valentine's day, after you got finished with your fan girls." I said playing a pout on my face. Zander caught on what I was doing and replied,

"Ok, baby. We'll go now."

By then I heard the girls whispering things like, "Didn't know he had a girlfriend." or, "I thought I was his girlfriend." But, one that got under my skin the most was, "Why would he go out with that tomboy?"

Zander hugged me close and tight with on free hand; really, he's trying to hold me back from giving this girl a black eye and a bloody nose. He dragged me into the bandroom and dropped all the gifts on the couch.

"Wow, Z. I love you fan girls." I sarcastically noted.

He chuckled and faced me. "I never knew you were the jealous type." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Says the person who were being mobbed by a bunch of apes."

"Monkey. There Zander Monkeys." He corrected.

"I really don't care," I simply state, "They don't have lives or what, because there all over you."

"You were all over me." He winked. I lifted my middle finger at him before I left.

_***Lunch***_

I was walking to the lunch room when a strange smell hits my nose. I didn`t even walk into the cafeteria yet, and I could already assume that theirs gumbo soup. I crinkle my nose in disgust. Just as I was about to step fully into the room, a pair of arms grabbed me and blindfolded me. I knew exactly what to do in these types of situations. I elbowed him in his 'jackpot.' I hear him groan in pain so, I took this opportunity to rip off my blindfold. I was shocked and surprised at who I saw; a in pain Zander on the his knees, holding what I hit. I smirked amused and knelled down next to him.

"This is what happens when you try and kidnap a girl from New York." I say.

"I will forever treasure this moment." He manage to get out.

I helped him up and asked, "So, you tried to kidnap me, why?"

"I didn`t try and kidnap you."

"So, the blindfold was for…." I dragged off.

"It was surprise." He explained. I looked at him crazy, "Now that I think about it, it does look like I was kidnapping you."

"Ya think."

He rolled his eyes, "Can we try this again?" I looked at him before nodding.

After a lot of walking we finally stopped.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I was ready 5 minutes ago." I state. He took off the blindfold. I saw a beautiful picnic set up in the park with yellow roses around them. He know I love yellow roses. I smiled at him as he looked down at his shoes with his hands in his back pocket. I hugged him and he hugged back. He lead me to the picnic blanket and we began to eat.

"So much better than the cafeteria food." I state with my mouth full as he chuckled.

"This isn`t over." He pulled out his ukulele and began to strum a familiar beat.

"Well, I could hear you call my name  
If I were miles away come running  
When every other light goes out to shine for you's my specialty  
Yes I'd go to leaps and bounds  
Don't care how cliche that sounds  
No, I'll never let you fall and hit the ground  
So sign me up  
And I swear I'll be the first in line to pick you up  
Just count on me anytime  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing  
Just call me up  
'Cause if you need a friend tonight  
I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing

Now if you're singing in the rain  
Well I'd be right there with you dancing  
And if you need a harmony on the track  
You know I got you back, I got your back, yeah  
'Cause you know I'd be your friend  
Even if it's not the trend, no  
You know I'm here for you  
Through and through, that's the truth  
I got you till the end no  
So sign me up  
And I swear I'll be the person that'll pick you up(oh ohh)  
Just count on me anytime  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing  
Just call me up (na na)  
'Cause if you need a friend tonight  
I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing  
You know I'll be the last one standing  
So sign me up...  
I swear I'll be the first in line Just count on me anytime  
And if all your walls break down (And if all your walls break down)  
I swear I'll be the last one (Last one standing) standing oh oh  
Just call me up  
'Cause if you need a friend tonight  
I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on  
And if all your walls break down  
I'll be the last one standing

whoo ooo whoo whooo ohh ohhh ooh Sigh me up ohh I'll be the last one standing (ohohohohohoh) I'll be the last one standing."

"You know it`s ok to cry, right?" Zander says as I looked away. This was different from the other times he sung this. He really meant this, from the bottom of his heart. I let the tears go. He lifted my chin so I was facing him. He did something I never expected; he kissed me. It was slow yet, still sweet. He released and looked at me in the eyes.

"Stevaana, will you be my Valentine?"

"What a silly question." I kissed him. We pulled away again for air.

"So, was that a yes?"

"Let`s find out."


End file.
